parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King part 8
they walk on and Zazu flies by Zazu step lively the sooner we get to the water hole the sooner we can leave Nala so where we really going Simba an elephant graveyard Nala wow Cubbi sh sh sh Zazu Sunni whisper so how are we gonna ditch the do do Simba i know how we can he whispers Zazu oh just look at you two little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah your parents will be thrilled what with your being betrothed and all Cubbi what does that mean Zazu betrothed intended affianced Sunni what is the meaning for that word Zazu one day you two are going to be married Cubbi eww Sunni gross Simba i cant marry her shes my friend Nala yeah it be weird too Zazu well sorry to burst your bubble but you two turtle doves have no chioce its a traditon going back generations Simba well when im king that will be the first thing to go Zazu not so long as im around Simba well in that case youre fired Zazu nice try but only the king can do that Cubbi well hes your future king so you have to do what he tells you Zazu not yet i dont and with an attitude like that im afraid youre shaping up to be a very pathetic king indeed Simba hmm not the way i see it im gonna be the mighty king so enemies beware Zazu well ive never seen a king of beast with quit so little hair Simba im gonna be the main event like no king was before brushing up on looking down and working on my roar Zazu drying off thus far a rather uninspiring thing but the elephant swats him Simba oh i Just Cant Wait to be King Zazu you have a rather long way to go young master if you think Simba no one saying do this Zazu now when i said that i Nala no one saying be there Zazu what i meant was Simba no one saying stop that Zazu look what you dont realize Simba Nala Cubbi and Sunni no one saying see here Zazu now see here they ride ostriches all free to run around all day Zazu well thats definitely out Simba free to do it all my way Zazu i think its time that you and i arranged a heart to heart he bumps into a rhino Cubbi kings dont need advice from little hornbills for a start Zazu if this is where the monarchy is headed count me out out of service out of africa i wouldnt hang about aagh this child is getting widly out of wing Simba oh i Just Cant Wait to be King Cubbi everybody look left the animals trample Zazu Sunni everybody look right and they trample Zazu again Simba everywhere you look im standing in the spotlight Zazu not yet crocodiles let every creature go from broke and sing birds lets hear it in the herd and on the wing animals its gonna be king Simbas finest swing Simba oh i just cant wait to be king oh i just cant wait to be king oh i just cant wait to be king and the pyramid of animals topples on Zazu as Simba Nala Cubbi and Sunni run off Zazu i beg your pardon madame but get off Simba Nala Cubbi Sunni anybody Category:The Lion King Parts